Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 61
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker2_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle2 = The Whirling Drawbridge | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Al Liederman | Inker3_1 = Al Liederman | StoryTitle3 = Captain Kid: "... Has No Eye for Faces" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Captain Kid | Writer4_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler4_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker4_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle4 = The Mental Monster | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker5_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle5 = Cult of the Curse Part 1: The World's Mightiest Mortal versus The World's Mightiest Immortal | Synopsis5 = Prospector Olaf Jansen notices a building on top of the remote mountain he owns that wasn't there before. He tries to demand rent of whoever lives in the Roman-style temple. This proves to be a mistake as the occupant is Oggar, who explains in "sonorous accents" that he is a god with plans of world domination through his Cult of the Curse. He proves his power and wickedness by killing Jansen's donkey with a blast of magic and kicks Jansen off his doorstep before returning inside. Since it's obvious he needs helps Jansen visits with Billy Batson in hopes of getting Captain Marvel to take care of Oggar for him. Though he's skeptical Batson agrees to visit the temple. When Oggar tries to literally kick them off them mountain Billy changes to Captain Marvel, but is surprised when his punches don't affect Oggar, who reveals he was expecting Captain Marvel at some point, and tries to destroy him with a blast of lightning. This only changes him back to Billy, who immediately changes back to Captain Marvel again. He and Oggar fight to a stalemate, too evenly matched to defeat each other, and Oggar puts a magical shield around his building to keep Captain Marvel out while he concocts a scheme to defeat the hero. Realizing he's getting nowhere, Captain Marvel flies to Shazam's cave and summons the wizard's ghost for advice. Shazam reveals that thousands of years ago Oggar was his pupil, but he was corrupted by his power. The wizard can't reveal any more, except that Oggar has one fatal weakness, before disappearing. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Olaf Jansen, prospector Locations: * ** *** ** | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of Captain Marvel Adventures were: ** Dopey Danny Dee by George Marko ** Tightwad Tad ** "The Last Fight" (text story) by Joseph Millard | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum }}